Elliot Goes to School episode 2
The episode starts off with Elliot sleeping in his room. His alarm clock goes off, making him destroy the alarm clock. He opens his garage door, sending a brick that hits a man riding a car, who then crashes into a house. Elliot then distracts a man riding a car, who hits a building and dies. Elliot is then hit by another car that smashes him into another car that he drives to school, again killing many people, but making it to class on time. Mr. Cool, then tells the class that they will have a pep rally after second period. He then tells them not to dilly dally, which Brandon says that only Mr. Cool would say that. Mr. Cool then says that they will be having two new students, Jimbo and Xavior 3.10. Brandon then tells Elliot that he is “not the only nerd in the class”. Elliot replies that Brandon’s foot is strapped to a bomb which explodes. Jimbo then states that he was only in the class 15 seconds and something gay has happened. Mr. Cool asks Elliot what “shoe” means in Italian. The bell rings and everyone heads to Mr. Higglesworth’s class, where the teacher supposedly jumps out a window, committing suicide. He returns seconds later and saying he was "just kidding". He then tells the class that the pep rally is coming up and not to make a scene. Jimbo tells him that he is a scene, so he then changes Jimbo’s name to “Fagola”. Mr. Higglesworth gives back everyone quizzes back, with everyone receiving a F (even Jimbo). Jimbo then states that transferring to the school was a big mistake, which Mr. Higglesworth says everyone makes mistakes, like his parents making him. Brandon then ask to go to the bathroom, to which Mr. Higglesworth says "the opposite of yes". The principal alerts the school that it is time for the pep rally. The students go outside to the school’s track field, where Brandon ask about who wants to skip the "gay" pep rally, which everyone agrees. Ms. Person appears and tells them that Mr. Higglesworth is guarding the exit. Brandon pushes her into a bus, and the gym teacher makes them go to the pep rally. Not long after, Elliot, Brandon, Xavior, and Jimbo proceed to leave the rally. Before making their escape, they are then confronted by Mr. Higglesworth, who loses Xavior and Jimbo and kills a civilian. Mr. Higglesworth asks the principal for an elite army and to be allowed outside the school grounds, giving Elliot and Brandon time to escape, even though they are caught shortly after. Elliot hijacks a elite army car and saves Jimbo and Xavior, even though the car runs out of gas even though the E must stand for ERECTION. About to be captured, Xavior remembers a “no-clip”, saving everyone. The group then heads home, but Elliot returns to his house and discovers that his alarm clock is still going off, even though he destroyed it at the start of the episode, and utters, "You've got to be kidding me!" Trivia This episode includes JokerTone and Kitty0706's brother, Wes' first roles as Jimbo and Xavior 3.10.